As described in Patent Literature 1, a technique has been known which allows a user to receive various services such as a hands-free phone call using wireless communication between a mobile terminal carried by the user and an on-vehicle device mounted on a vehicle. In general, an on-vehicle device which performs wireless communication with a mobile terminal is connected to the mobile terminal to communicate therewith and provide a service when the mobile terminal is within a communication range. When the mobile terminal is out of the communication range, the on-vehicle device is disconnected from the communication connection to end the service.